Toi et seulement Toi
by Sheina
Summary: Renji, aux portes de la mort suite à une mission qui a mal tourner, repense au chemin qu'il a parcouru, et plus précisément à une certaine personne... Ma première fanfiction!


_**Voilà ma toute première fanfic... Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à la terminer! ^^**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo =)**_

* * *

Hum... Je me sens bien...

J'ai l'impression de flotter... Où suis-je?...

Je me souviens maintenant, j'étais partis faire une mission avec Rukia... Mais un holow nous a attaquer par surprise... Je me suis mis devant Rukia pour la protéger...

Aïe... J'ai un peu mal au côté gauche... Je dois m'être casser 5 ou 6 côtes après un tel choque et pourtant, je ne ressens presque rien...

Mais après tout je m'en moque, je suis si bien ici...

J'ai l'impression d'être sûr un nuage...

Un élan de nostalgie m'envahit... Je nous revois, gamin, entrain de se battre contre tous pour survivre, comme tout les gamins de notre âge... On volait à droite et à gauche pour survivre tant bien que mal... On était pas très malin, mais on s' en sortait malgré tout...

Et puis en grandissant, nous sommes rentrer à l'école des shinigamis, et c'est là que tout à basculé...Tu m'a été enlevée par _Lui_... Il ne m'inspirait que peu de sentiments, la haine, le dégoût, mais aussi une sorte de respect que je ne parvenais à expliquer...

J'ai travailler sans relâche pour te retrouver Rukia, mais s'était aussi au fond de moi pour _Le_ rattraper, me rapprocher de cet homme que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre, de haïr et de respecter à la fois... Un drôle de sentiment ce dégageait déjà des autres à son égard...

Ensuite, j'ai rencontrer Shuuhei, Kira et Hinamori lors de mon apprentissage pour atteindre le rang de shinigami que je convoitais tant... Et puis je l'ai finalement décrocher mon diplôme, à force d'effort et d'entraînement... Je fus placer sous les ordre de Kenpachi Zaraki, dans la onzième division du Gotei treize.. Une division de dur, ne connaissant pas la définition du mot "finesse", un peu comme moi à l'époque, tout dans les bras et rien dans la tête... J'avais enfin pu me rapprocher de Rukia, qui elle était dans la treizième division..

_Et puis il avait Toi..._

Capitaine de la sixième division... Membre d'une des plus grande famille du Sereiteil, chef incontesté du clan Kuchiki, réputé pour ta froideur et ta droiture... Tu étais mon modèle, mon objectif, le point que je voulais atteindre plus que tout... Un jours j'ai été transféré sous tes ordres, en tant que lieutenant... Je n'avais cessé de te craindre, de te respecter, de t'en vouloir... Tu étais et tu a toujours été mon seul but à atteindre... Et puis Ichigo à débarqué, j'ai t'ai combattu mais j'ai perdu...

Je me suis rendu compte combien tu étais haut dans le ciel comparés à moi, à quel point j'étais loin de ta puissance... Même si j'avais atteint le Bankai, je n'étais RIEN face à ta toute puissance, tu étais une forteresse, inébranlable, au dessus de toute chose...

Et toute cette histoire c'est enchaînée, Aizen, les Espadas, Karakura...

Nous finissons par gagner cette guerre, au prix de nombreux efforts... Et nous en étions là, je me suis alors entraîné sans relâche, pour me rapprocher de ce que tu était... Mais un problème subsistait...

Je commençais à nourrir à ton égard un nouveau sentiment... Jours après jours, il grandissait mais je refusais de le comprendre, je le mettais sur le compte de l'adoration et du respect...

Mais s' était bien plus fort...

Je ne pensais qu'à _Toi_, tu hantais mes jours comme mes nuits, venant te loger au creux de mes rêves... Et quand je te voyais, mon regard ne pouvait se décrocher, rien n'existait plus à part toi... Je voulais me rapprocher de toi, te sentir proche, te savoir à mes côtés... Mais j'ai renfloué ses sentiments, tu étais mon capitaine, j'étais ton lieutenant. Tu étais le chef d'une famille noble, je sortais du Rukongai. Tu étais la grâce et la puissance, j'étais le rustre et l'éternel perdant.

Nous n'appartenions pas au même monde, je ne voulais pas perdre ce que j'avais si durement gagner, alors pour rester à tes côtés, j'étais prêts à tirer un trait sur tout mes sentiments.

Mais je n'avais pas pris en compte un paramètre, celui du fait que je risquais de perdre les pédales en restant si près de toi... J'ai donc décidé de m'éloigné peu à peu, acceptant beaucoup plus de missions à Karakura. Je décidais également de prendre plus de risques, pour oublier, pour _T'oublier_.

Lors de ses missions, je me donnais à fond, fessant tout pour te faire sortir de ma tête... Je revenais souvent blesser, mais je ne prenais pas le temps de récupérer, je repartais de suite en missions.

Les autres commençaient à ce faire du soucis, disant que j'étais bizarre, que l'on avait l'impression que je fuyais mon capitaine, ce qui été parfaitement vrais... Il y a cinq jours, tu m'as convoquer, étant dans l'obligation de suivre mes devoirs de lieutenant, je suis aller te rejoindre dans ton bureau. Tu t'es mis à me questionner sur mon état, je t'ai répondu que tout allais bien, et là, pour la première fois devant mes yeux, tu t'es énervé, tu as perdu ton sang-froid si caractéristique, tu as lâcher tout ton reatsu sur mon corps, me forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur, tremblant et suant à grosses goutes..

Tu t'es rapproché de moi, et tu m'as redemander ce qu'il se passait, au creux de oreille...Je me suis sentit rougir comme jamais et j'étais incapable de te répondre, et là... tu m'as embrassé.

Un simple baiser, furtif, puis tu as stopper le flux de ton reatsu, tu es retourner à ton bureau, me laissant pantois et rouge comme mes cheveux...

Tu m'as dit que je pouvais y aller, il m'a fallut trois minutes pour comprendre, je n'ai pas demander mon reste, je suis renter dans mes quartiers, totalement perdu. Je n'arrivais plus à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, trop de sentiments parcouraient ma peau... Le lendemain, je croyais avoir rêver, je retournais donc à mes occupations, néanmoins, extrêmement chamboulé et confus suite à tous ceci...

Et hier, j'ai reçu un ordre de missions, me demandant de me rendre à Karakura avec Rukia pour une mission de routine, ou tout s' était plutôt bien dérouler jusqu'à maintenant... Un holow est apparu, et il a foncé sur Rukia... J'ai fais mur de mon corps pour l'arrêter, et me voilà maintenant dans cet état pitoyable... Je dois être entrain de me vider de mon sang, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à penser... Je sombre...

Dans un effort surhumain j'entrouvre les yeux, Rukia est au-dessus de moi, en pleurs, je sens ses larmes contre mon visages...Dans un ultime effort, je lui souris, avant de sombrer.. Ma dernière pensé va à toi, _Byakuya_...

*OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO*

Une fine pluie se déversait sur Karakura, sur un terrain vague, une jeune fille pleure au dessus d'un corps, étendus dans une marre de sang...

-Renji...Renji...RENJIIIIIIIII!

Seul le cris de cette jeune personne emplissaient l'air...

Dans les locaux de la sixième division, un homme, assis à son bureau, se lève dans un sursaut..

* * *

_** C'est fini! En espérant que ça vous à plus!**_

_**Un petit review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques ou conseils?  
**_


End file.
